The portlet space, or “drop zone”, for portlets is typically just rows and columns which renders the portlet windows to be entirely rectangular in appearance. As a result, all portlets and concomitantly its portals have the same predictably boring and homogeneous look to them.
Further, since the inception of the portal concept, the marketing of portals and portlets has become increasingly challenging and ever competitive. Along with this growth and competition, portal server providers have grown in maturity and innovative functionality. The success in marketing of portal servers, no longer just hinges on functionality, but more often depends on presentation and consumability of the portal server and portlet experience.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to improve upon the effectiveness of portals and portlets.